We Have A Visitor
by Pricat
Summary: It's been many years since ALF has been on Earth but when he crashes into Lynn and her daughters lives, adventure and chaos is about to ensue but can the old Alfer adjust to modern day Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was listening to this cool techno ALF song called We Have A Visitor and it brought back an idea I've had the past few weeks, about him being back with the Tanners and in my idea, Lynn is an adult and has two daughters so when ALF comes back, he lives with them bringing adventures and fun.**

**It's been a long time since Lynn or anybody has seen ALF until one night a certain Melmacian comes back into their lives and learns things have changed but some things are still the same.**

**Unlike my one shots, this is one I want to write more of since it's pretty cool and hope Sony makes a great movie for the old Alfer.**

* * *

It was an normal night in a suburban neighbourhood as Lynn Tanner and her daughters Kayla and Hayley Tanner were getting dinner ready but Lynn was thinking about a certain Melmacian male as she had missed him since the Alien Task Force had arrested him and sighed but she hoped that he wa okay wherever he was as she knew he missed them ,ime what Rick and Melissa had said that he'd went back to New Melmac and had told her daughters about ALF but they wondered if he'd come back sometime but Lynn hoped so.

"Mom come quick as something is in the backyard!" Hayley said as Lynn went out there but gasped seeing a familiar Melmacian out cold as her daughters wondered if it was the alien from their Mother's stories as Lynn nodded.

"Yes it's ALF.

Get him inside before the Alien Task Force gets involved and hide the cat, since your uncle's species eats them." Lynn said as they carried ALF in gently putting him on the couch but having dinner as Lynn was happy seeing ALF back but would help him as the world had changed since the last time he'd came hearing him begin to stir as Kayla was stroking his fur which was messy making him scream waking up, as Lynn entered.

"ALF it's okay as it's me Lynn.

These are my daughters Kayla and Hayley." she told him as he gasped seeing Lynn older but hungry.

"A lot's happened right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Got any cats?" he said seeing her shake her head.

"ALF you know you can't eat cats on this planet but we're having burgers." she replied.

"Yeah that sounds good." he replied to her going into the dining room but Kayla was curious as he was eating a lot and belching making her laugh but cracking jokes and making them laugh.

"Where's he gonna sleep Mom?" Hayley asked.

"The guest room guys since nobody's been in there." Lynn said to them.

ALF was happy being with at least one of his Tanners and her kids but some things were on his mind but would ask Lynn later drinking soda but taking Oreos to the guest room as he was pretty tired and life on The new planet had been fun but he didn't fit in after four years of living on Earth and missed his friend's here seeibg Lynn enter while watching TV.

"It's good having you here as I told Kayla and Hayley about you.

You don't have to go into hiding right?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Nope as I'm the Ambassdor of Earth meaning those Alien Task Force goons won't be after me." he told her as she understood but hugged him knowing things were going to be lively around here.


	2. Hard To Sleep

**A/N**

**More of the story and ALF can't sleep but helps Lynn's younger daughter Kayla, but bonds with her like with Brian.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That Night around three in the morning ALF couldn't sleep as he was having bad dreams about Miloff and Larson Petty and wanted to talk to somebody and remembered Kayla really liked him going to her room seeing she had trouble sleeping but he tripped over one of her toys making her turn on the light relieved it was just Uncle ALF and not a monster like in the scary movies Hayley watched wondering why he couldn't sleep.

He climbed onto her bed but on her lap.

"I had bad dreams about things that happened to me when the Alien Task Force captured me as they're bad guys who hurt innocent aliens like me." he told her making the eight year old curious.

"I couldn't sleep because of a scary story Hayley said but at least you're here.

The otter kids at school think I'm weird, because I like aliens because Mom told me and Hayley about you but I hoped you'd come back." she said smiling seeing ALF smile revealing his fangs but wouldn't dare bite anybody yawning but was stunned hearing she would let hij sleep here.

He then lay beside her as she wrapped her arms around his furry body like a bear or stuffed they fell asleep.

Lynn was curious checking up on Kayla but smiled seeing her asleep but ALF was beside her which was cute but had a feeling he couldn't sleep and relieved he was here.

* * *

That morning, Kayla was dressed for school but taking her sketchbook as she wanted to sketch her uncle in art class as she was in third grade but very creative and smart but was putting pancakes, whipped cream and Oreos onto a tray and taking it into her room since it was for ALF seeing her uncle still asleep but kissed his snout grabbing her backpack hearing Hayley call her as she was leaving her room.

She then ran downstairs but Hayley looked annoyed as Lynn asked her where ALF was.

"He's still asleep in my room Mom, but I left him breakfast in case he woke up." she said ma,ing Lynn happy driving them to school and would be back by the time ALF woke up seeing Kayla quiet understanding since kids at her school were mean to her because she was different dropping her off at school and dropped Hayley off at middle school driving back home, hearing laughter entering seeing the family cat Frank hide behind her knowing very well that ALF had been chasing it.

She saw the said alien enter wearing a chef's hat and apron but a glare from her made him stop in his tracks.

"ALF you remember the rules?

No eating cats okay?

I guess what Kayla made didn't fill you huh?" she said.

"Nope but she's a sweet kid." he said following her into the kitchen sitting down while she was making coffee and sighed hearing him ask about her parents but saw sadness in his eyes after telling him they were in a retirement home and Brian was a baseball player making ALF happy remembering he and Brian used to play baseball in the backyard.

"What happened to you as the last time we saw you, you were arrested by the Alien Task Force?" she asked him.

ALF looked at his furry feet but knew he had to explain telling her everything making her stunned but relieved seeing him cry as she hugged him.

"You can stay as long as you want since you're family." she said.

"Thanks Lynnie." he said.


	3. Watching Kayla

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and alf's sort of liking the mordern world but gets to babysit Kayla when Lynn has a presentation for work.**

* * *

The rest of the day, ALF was in the living room on the couch watching TV but didn't understand modern comedy but liked the Hub since their show were decent like what he used to watch at the Tanners house which made Lynn relieved as she had a presentation to prepare for and at least ALF was being quiet and would take him with her when she picked Kayla up since Hayley was spending the Nigjt with a friend but was planning to visit her parents at the weekend but knew ALF would want to come since he missed Kate and Willie and saw it was nearly lunchtime seeing ALF cme in getting a stool trying to get the peanut butter but fell and broke a glass making him smile slightly, remembering something that Miloff used to say to him when he pulled stunts.

"I'm not too much trouble as they love me like Lynnie." he said to himself as he got back up, unaware Lynn had heard.

He was getting the bread to make sandwiches but got fur in it but smirked knowing Hayley would hate that but some of the peanut butter was on his fingers licking and savouring the taste.

"ALF what're you dong?" he heard Lynn ask.

"Making peanut butter sandwiches since a cat bagel's off the menu." he said seeing her smile.

"That's a very wise idea but we're gonna pick up Kayla soon but I need you to watch her later since I have to go to a meeting.

Hayley's spending the night at a friend's house." she said making him smirk since he and Kayla could have fun going into the living room with his food but Fran hissed seeing him scratching his hand.

"Oh so that's how ya wanna play huh?" he said chasing her but breaking things.

Lynn was stunned entering seeing the cat jump into her arms but ALF smiled but she bent down seeing the scratch on his hand but they had to go now but he stuck his Tongue out as they left.

He was sitting in the front car wearing a hoodie and sunglasses as it was a sunny day but he didn't mind as he saw Kayla happy seeing him getting into the car but telling her Mom about school.

ALF noticed she was quiet after a while but would talk to her later when Lynn was out.

* * *

Kayla laughed as she and ALF were having a pillow fight since Lynn had just left for her meeting after dinner and they'd had ice cream for dessert meaning they were hyper but burning off energy as Kayla had done her homework but liked having fun with her uncle as he saw a cut pn her nose making him curious.

"A mean girl tripped me up at recess and called me a freak" she said as he touched it.

"Does your Mom know?" he asked her.

Kayla nodded in reply as she knew her Mom was going to talk to her teacher ma,ing ALF relieved realising it was almost Kayla's bedtime seeing her go upstairs but went with her but was in her room seeing her enter in pyjamas but getting her sketching stuff making him in awe as she was colouring a sketch of him in which she'd done in class.

"You're talented kiddo but you should keep drawing." he said as she agreed.


	4. Helping Calm Him

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**The family are bonding and a certain Melmacian turns to Lynn when he can't slep.**

* * *

Lynn found ALF rocking back and forth on her bed as she wondered what was wrong since he had been crying since he had remembered Tbe things Miloff used to say to him in the base when he wanted to have fun or tried resisting his tests but his furry hands shook in fear making her sit on the bed seeing him lie beside her wondering what was on his mind.

He was hesitant to talk but remembered when he'd gotten addicted to cotton and Willie had helped him vent about his loneliness and realised Lynn could help him feel better.

"I-I had been remembering about being in tbe base and Miloff." he began.

"The leader of the Alien Task Force?" she asked as he nodded.

"He was insane and made me go through things no alien should go through, but he said that you guys... You guys didn't want me because I was too much trouble and you would never rescue me.

The only ones who cared were Melissa and Rick." he said sniffling making Lynn feel bad for him as Melissa had told her about what had happened in the base but she was stroking his back seeing him calm down as he liked being hugged.

"Miloff was wrong as you are not too much trouble but you brought fun and adventure into our lives and Mom and Dad still talk about you in the home.

Plus Kayla loves you as she talks about you a lot and she needs a friend like you." she told him as he felt better yawning falling asleep in her bed but she didn't mind but knew maybe Melissa could help him since she was his therapist at the base but was calling her in the morning.

She then fell asleep wrApping her arms around him in a hug.

* * *

Later that morning Kayla wondered where Uncle ALF was but she knew it was Saturday meaning they could have fun as Lynn was making a picnic and they were going to the beach as she would wake ALF up but saw him walk in smelling food.

"Hey kiddo what's going on?" he asked as Kayla hugged him.

"We're going to the beach." she said making him smirk as he loved the beach as they were having breakfast but he saw Lynn on the phone since eavesdropping was a favourite of his even though Kayla knew it was bad seeing him drink maple syrup making her laugh but he laughed at it too, but was happy they were going to the beach, since he loved surfing and just hanging out.

"You guys get ready okay?" Lynn said to them as ALF was getting dressed but putting shades On and unaware that Lynn was talking to Melissa but she was worrying about him.

They then had Tbe picnic basket in The trunk, as they were in the car but listening to music as ALF was singing along.

* * *

At the beach, Lynn was helping Kayla build a sandcastle but ALF was surfboarding and not wearing sunscreen as Tbe sun was getting hotter but he was having fun in the ocean eating seaweed as it was like ragweed and heard Lynn tell him to come into shore hearing him whimper seeing he was burnt from the sun especially his snout making Kayla worry since he hated being sunburnt seeing her Mom get cold cream over him, putting him under the shade but was drinking soda to cool himself down wearing shades but lying on Tbe rug looking at clouds and Imagining their shapes which was making him smile since he liked being here seeing lunch was ready feeling hungry sitting up seeing Kayla and Lynn join.

"Yo guys!" he said to them making Lynn chuckle.

"You okay as You seem a little tired." Lynn said as he shook his head eating Oreos since junk food was one of his favourite food groups even though at the base, they made him eat vegetables especially spinach but Lynn understood as she saw him eat which was a good thing as she knew he needed comfort but Kayla laughed at her uncle's antics.

"Does that mean I can't hug Uncle ALF, until The burn dies down?" she asked as Lynn nodded knowing ALF's fur would get a tan but sighed but was seeing him sleepy but the Sun was like a lamp feeling his eyes heavy falling asleep but Lynn was going home but carried him gently so Tbe burn wouldn't bug him buckling him into the car leaving seeing Hayley was home but wondered what had happened to ALF's fur but laughed hearing he'd gotten burnt.

"Hey watch it!" he snapped as Kayla was drawing but he understood as Lynn was running a cold bath for him to cool down his burn taking him upstairs but he was feeling better in The cold water as he was feeling better but dried off getting out but wrapping a dressing gown around him but using a hairdryer as his fur was all poofy which was cute but the burn still hurt a title as he walked downstairs sitting on the couch but Hayley was going out with her friend's but he was ordering pizza for dinner.


	5. Cooking With Kayla

**A/N**

**Here's more and Kayla's getting help from her uncle in her scout troop's bake sale**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Kayla wanted to bake making ALF excited as he had always wanted to bake since he had his own home cooking course but Kayla was laughing seeing him grab vases putting cookie dough in it and making cookies his way which surprised her as they were about to put them in the oven, but Kayla was putting oven gloves on so she wouldn't get burnt but was putting ALF's cookies into the oven for him and were cleaning up the mess so her Mom wouldn't be upset as she knew that ALF made mess a lot but was helping him wondering what alien baked cookies tasted like, making ALF laugh since Kayla was a girl scout and were selling cookies to raise money but saw him wearing her spare uniform making her laugh as it was cute.

"Maybe you could help as you could pass for a kid." she said seeing the cookies were done making ALF excited as Kayla took them out but tried one of his which were really good giving her an idea.

"ALF if we make more of these, we can raise a lot of money!" she said as he blushed ready to help but baking more since the bake sale was tomorrow but Lynn was impressed, tasting one of ALF's cookies liking Kayla's idea.

"I guess your uncle can help." she told her as they were getting ready for bed.

She was impressed by them knowing the bake sale was tomorrow knowing ALF was going to make things lively but Hayley had cheerleader practise but was happy that Kayla kept her uncle distracted with games and playing checking up on them but saw ALF sleeping peacefully on the sleeping bag in Kayla's room since he hated sleeping alone after being in custody but she smirked as she kissed his furry head.

"

* * *

The next morning ALF was up making breakfast with Lynn but enjoying family time as it was something he had missed while in the Army base but Melissa was coming over to talk to ALF since he needed her help to work with his anxiety but he was in a scout uniform since he had been up baking cookies after sleeping and having sweet dreams.

He then was eating but quiet seeing Hayley take photos of him but teasing him as Kayla told her to stop as it was mean but Hayley left to get ready seeibg tears in his eyes.

"Uncle don't listen to her as you're cute plus she can't bake like you can.

That's how I feel when kids are mean to me.

Would you like a Melmacian alien hug?" she said hugging him tight.

"Thanks but Hayley's a brat." he said making her laugh.

They were then leaving but dropping Hayley off as the bake sale was at the mall making ALF smile as he hoped people liked what he and Kayla had baked but he was listening to music.

ALF was having fun at the bake sale as he was having fun helping Kayla's troop make money but knew Melissa was here as they were having what he called a coffee date but saw Kayla hug him making him smile as it was making him feel good inside but Lynn was giving her some money but saw him going to the bathroom putting on his favourite jacket and his Melmac Orbiters cap on but was wearing a backpack going to the food court but saw Melissa there smiling as she'd missed him but were talking about things.

"So Lynn says you've had sleeping problems huh?" she said seeing him drink coffee as it was helping him.

"Yeah since I had dreams about Miloff and Larson Petty while being here but Lynn and her kids are helping me." he told her knowing that she had seen him helping Kayla's scout troop and asking how that made him feel.

"Good since it was fun and I care about Kayla like with Brian when he was a kid." he told her smiling which relieved her.

"We're going to be seeibg each other for a while, okay?" she said as he nodded but were talking about other things seeing Kayla join him but happy as he had been a huge help.

He was feeling better but sighed but felt a headache hearing his brother as Melissa wondered what was wrong.

"I heard Curtis in my head calling to me.

He's in New York with a band." he said but Melissa would check it out.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
